The Rain Guardian's Mother
by Literature Fool
Summary: As the title says, this is a story about Yamamoto's mother, Aoi. I made up this person completely, so no need to get upset if she isn't like what you imagined, continuing on, ever wonder about Yamamoto's mom? Well here's her story of how she married Tsuyoshi and had Yamamoto.


**The Rain Guardian's Mother**

"Okay class, since mother's day is approaching we're going to write to our mother's today!" said the voice of Yamamoto's teacher. Today was Friday and tomorrow was mother's day, and the class was assigned to write letters to their mother's. "Keep in mind the expression of your mothers' face when she reads this!" said the voice of the teacher again. Though one thing the teacher didn't know is that some students didn't have mothers, or even parents for the matter.

_ How would've mom reacted to this?_ Yamamoto thought. When he had thought of this, he had let his mind wander as usual, and let it wander to the story of his mother his father had once told him.

Yamamoto had only been 5 years before the tragic accident that took his mother from him, but before that he had asked her how she met his father.

* * *

_ "You want to know how I and your mother met" she had asked the young Yamamoto, who had nodded his head vigorously. Yamamoto had been very curious at that age, but being a child wouldn't stop him from getting answers!_

_Aoi had raised an eyebrow at the strange request, but nevertheless, she had complied. "Well, to tell the whole story, I'll have to start from the mess I got into that led us together. Both I and your father had just started university here when…_

It was a bright April 8th when I, Kikorika Aoi was sitting at the cafeteria table alone, studying for her test on fish. It was because I had enrolled at the economic course at Namimori University, food is so interesting, and I just want to learn more! I had come form a small village and being accepted in to Namimori University was a huge feat itself. I remember the night I got accepted we had a huge feast and everyone was so proud of me. That was a great night, i'll certainly never forget it. I was just a simple girl, so why did bad luck love me?

I had just been minding my own business, when it happened. By it, I meant when the most popular boy on campus, George Bucking had approached me with the words of "do you want to go out sometime?" he had asked in his exceptionally low voice. At this, I and everyone else's mouth in the cafeteria had dropped in pure, utter shock.

George Bucking was the most wanted boy on campus, I don't know why, but was either because of his blond hair and green eyes that he had gotten from American genes, or was it because of his sensual looks, or was it because of his charming personality and his academic and sports achievements, or was it all of them? And it didn't help that he was a senior here and some of the teacher's would do anything for him. Which is why it was so shocking when he had asked _me _of all people out, I was only a freshman for Pete's sake!

Now Aoi didn't have the best looks, but she certainly wasn't ugly. With her long straight black hair and her chocolate eyes and average height and small waist, she wasn't that bad, but why did the most wanted boy in school ask _her _out, no one knew.

"Um-m-m, sure?" I had stuttered nervously, because I had no idea what was going on. Plus, I was very inexperienced in love. You don't need a lot of that in a small village.

"Great" smiled George. "I'll meet you at the front doors of the campus at 9" he said and with that he left the cafeteria room in his wake.

Immediately after he was gone, nearly all the girls there, and some boys too, were in front of were all asking me ridiculous questions that I tried my hardest to answer, but they were relentless.

"How'd you do it?" asked one girl.

"I don't know"

"Did you bribe him?" asked another girl, and I said no. _What would I bribe him with!_

And on went the tiresome questions until they finally realized that I didn't do anything at all to get George's attention. _There finally leaving_ thought I thought tirelessly. _Why are they glaring at me, I told them I didn't do anything!_

The day passed on with me being bombarded with questions whenever I went and I gave them the same reply when they asked. "I don't know."

~9pm~

It was time for finally time for my date with George, and I was exhausted with all the homework I had, but still had dressed for the occasion. After all, it wasn't every day you get asked out by a boy. I had decided to wear a long red skirt and a dark green shirt to go with it.

I looked at my watch. 8:55, I was here early and didn't expect to see him here yet, but here he was, impeccable as always.

"Glad you're here" he said with a bright smile and I would have blushed like normal, except something wasn't right. Frowning at the uneasiness, I looked around for the cause, but saw nothing.

"Something wrong?" asked George in an easy voice.

I looked around once again before shaking my head. _Must've been my imagination _"It's nothing", and dismissing the feeling, I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"I'm glad you're looking as forward to this as I am" he said with an easy smile, and then everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up again, I saw black once again, except I could tell that we were no longer outside. "Looks like you're awake now" said a low voice, and my blindfold was taken off to reveal we were in fact innthe cafeteria once again, except she was lying on one of the tables.

I tried to get up immediately when a pair of hands grabbed from me behind and pushed me back down to the table. "What's going on?" I asked George in front of me with a shaky voice.

He smirked. You're going to help me make a video here" he said and I looked around to see a camera, probably videotaping everything going on. "What do you mean?" I asked, even though she knew the answer.

"This is what I mean" and with that he came towards me and lifted up my skirt slightly. I kicked him away with all the strength I had. "Now don't be like that" he said and tried to come towards me again, but I kicked him again and started screaming. _Mabye some one will here me if I keep screaming!_

He frowned. "You've left me with no choice then" he said and turned to look at the perpetrator holding me down on the table. "Get the rope and shut her up" and immediately a cloth was put in my mouth. "That's better" he said and once again lifted my skirt, but this time he succeeded because they had tied my arms and legs together. "This is going to be fun" he said with an evil grin on his face. I closed her eyes and sent a prayer. _Please save me_.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and they all turned to the source of it. It seemed to be that someone had broken had broken down the cafeteria doors with a sword. "Impossible, those doors were locked!" said one of the perpetrators, but didn't say anything else because her saviour had come and beaten them all within seconds.

"Are you alright now?" he asked me as he took out the rag in my mouth and cut the ropes tying me. I tried to answer, but found that there was something in my throat preventing me from speaking. The only sound that came from it was a sob followed by the tears on.

The boy looked at me and immediately pulled me into a strong hug. "It's alright, let it all out, you're safe now" he said and for some reason I cried harder at those words.

It was some time later that the authorities were called here to clean up the mess. The night janitor thought he had heard a noise in the cafeteria and thought it was a burglar. When they had arrived at the scene to see people lying on the floor unconscious and a girl crying, they asked what was going on.

"I was practicing in the kendo in the dojo nearby when I heard a scream coming from inside the university, and it led to here. When I came here, I saw that the lady was tied up and someone was lifting her skirt" said the unknown boy.

That was all he said before they discovered the camera that had been videotaping everything going on, and they judged that he was right and immediately took the perpetrators to who know where.

"Are you two alright here?" asked one of the cops to which the boy nodded yes.

"I'll take her home" he said and with that all the cops left to deal with the mess. They put everyone in cuffs and led them to the police cars and took them to most likely get sent to jail. The evidence was recorded, no way would they need a trial.

It took some time for me to realize that everyone had left, and that I was currently soaking someone's grey t-shirt with tears and snot. I recoiled from the boy immediately and held my face down in embarrassment. "Sorry about your shirt" I say shyly.

"That's alright, I can just wash it" he said laughing.

"Please let me do it as a way of repaying you" I say and look up to meet my saviors eyes.

He had warm brown eyes, tanned skin, clearly visible muscles, and he had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen. We looked at each other for a long time, each lost in the other's eyes, until we heard a noise and finally snapped out of it.

"Must be some mice in the kitchen" said the boy gruffly while looking away,

"Must be" replied Aoi shyly.

"Guess we better get going, I'll take you home" and with that he stood up and held out a hand for her take, which she did.

"So…what's your name?" asked Aoi.

"The name's Yamamoto Tsuyoshi."

* * *

_"That was the story of how I met your father" said Aoi fondly. _

_"Ehh, but what about how you got married" asked the young Yamamoto. _

_"You want to know that!" asked Aoi incredulously. The young Yamamoto once again nodded his head excitedly. "It's for a school project" he had said. _

_"Haa… if it's for school, then I'll tell you. It was 4 years later and I had become a sushi chef and your father a kendo master and we decided to get married. That's all" she said. _

_"Then what did you after that" asked the young boy. _

_"After that we found out I was pregnant and we had just bought a new place to live…_

"Aoi, I think this is the place!" yelled Tsuyoshi excitedly.

"Hai, hai" I said patiently, but I had thought the same thing.

The light blue colour of the house had really attracted them here, but when they got inside, they weren't letdown.

Aoi was currently standing in the middle of the huge kitchen, and tool great pleasure to know that it had and even bigger backyard. _With this we could have as children as we wanted _thought Aoi as she fondly rubbed her huge stomach. She was 7 months pregnant and her heavily bloated stomach now held a baby boy that they had decided to name Yamamoto Takeshi.

A voice called from upstairs. "Honey, you have gotta check the space up here!" he yelled excitedly and the said woman laughed quietly. _Looks like I'll have two children all to myself._ "I'm coming" I said and with that I left the kitchen to go see my husband.

Aoi had made her way through the kitchen and to the stairs, but the challenging part was going up them. _Okay Aoi, you can do this._ Ithought determinedly.

She took the first step, then another, then another and so on until she was almost at the top of the stairs. "Honey, are you here yet?" yelled Tsuyoshi. "I'm almost there!" I yelled back, and I could him.

"There you are I thought you were ignoring me" he said and Aoi smiled, but then she gasped. She gasped because she was falling down the stairs. "AOI!" yelled Tsuyoshi and tried to catch her, but it was too late. _The world's gone black again._

* * *

I tiredly opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. _That's strange, weren't we in the house we were going to buy_

"Aoi, you're awake!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned my head to be met with a pair of familiar brown eyes, but they were grief-stricken eyes. Then those same eyes had tears in them. "Aoi, I'm so sorry" he sobbed. I frowned, _what was making Tsuyoshi so sad?_

"What happened?" I asked, but he kept sobbing.

I was now fully awake. I she sat up as fast as I could so that I could console Tsuyoshi. I was about to ask him again on what happened, but then I froze.

Aoi froze and looked down at her stomach, because she hadn't been able to move that fast since she was 3 months pregnant. She saw her stomach, and saw that it wasn't round anymore; it was the same small stomach she had known for her whole life. Then she was suddenly crying too, because she had realized that she had just lost her baby.

~1 week later~

"Isn't this new house great?" asked Tsuyoshi. I didn't say anything as I was unloading the things into the new house. "This is the new beginning for us!" said Tsuyoshi once again. And it was certainly was a new beginning for them.

Tsuyoshi had bought a house that came with a restaurant and a kendo dojo, the perfect thing for both of them. Aoi was now a sushi chef and Tsuyoshi a kendo master, and this place was like the gold at the end of the rainbow, the jackpot, but Aoi couldn't be excited for their new life. The cause was that they had just lost their 7 month child.

"Aoi, can you come to the backyard for a second?" called Tsuyoshi and I obliged and went to the backyard.

I opened the door, only to see that my husband was holding a small, Akita puppy that was well known in Japan, and on his shoulder was a small Swallow "Surprise!" he says as he let the puppy loose to affectionately lick me. "That's Jiro and the bird is Kojiro" he said and the small bird flew to my shoulder, where it now sat. "I thought since we lost Yama—I mean the baby, I could get something to cheer you up" he said and by now my vision had gone blurry. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tsuyoshi worriedly. I hug him and sob into his shoulder. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just so thankful for having you by my side" I sobbed, and I truly was thankful.

"I'll be your saviour" he said in a warm voice as he hugs me back.

~2 months later~

It had been 2 months since they had lost the baby, and in honour of him, they named their sushi restaurant 'Takesushi'. But other than that, no much had happened. Jirou and Kojirou were growing steadily, and they brought joy into each day of their lives. And even though Aoi was extremely happy now, she had had the worst mood swings this morning.

It started when Aoi was craving eggs, but they didn't have any. She had started out angry, and then sorrowful, then it had her in tears. This like this had been going on for about 2 days now. Aoi was so upset by this that she and Tsuyoshi had gone to the doctor to check it out and were currently in the waiting, awaiting their results.

"Yamamoto-san?" said the voice of the doctor, indicating for them to come into the room.

After they in examination room once again, the doctor looked at them and said "is it true that you had a miscarriage 2 months ago?" to which they both nodded their heads in a yes. "Well congratulations, you're having another baby." Both Aoi and Tsuyoshi froze.

"Y-you're not lying, right?" asked Tsuyoshi to which the doctor responded with a shake of his head. I burst out crying. "I know, I know, this time, we'll do things differently" he said as he hugged the crying woman.

~9 months later~

I was currently in labour, and it _hurt_. _I never knew it hurt this much!_ I think, but I don't regret it at all. "Push honey, push!" says Tsuyoshi beside me. _Ah, Tsuyoshi's been such a good husband this whole time_ mused I mused, even in this situation. My mind goes back to wehn we had just discovered that I was pregnant.

* * *

_"Ah…" I open my mouth was about to eat the piece of sushi when I hear a yell._

_"Honey don't eat that!" yells Tsuyoshi and grabs the ootoro from my chopsticks. _

_"What was that for?" I yell. _

_"You can't eat raw fish while in pregnancy, I read it" _

_"I did it before"_

_"That was a different time"_

_"Give me my ootoro, I'm losing my patience" _

_"No, it's bad for you"_

_"TSUYOSHI!"_

* * *

_"Waa, waa!"_

"Honey, you did it!" says Tsuyoshi, but I don't pay attention to him as our baby is given to me.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy" says the nurse as I peak into the bundle of blankets to see a crying baby with some short, black spiky hair.

"He has your hair, Tsuyoshi" I choke out from all the tears that are going down my face for no apparent reason.

"And he's got your eyes" he says warmly.

"Stupid, he hasn't stop crying for us to see yet" I say and as if understanding what we were saying, the baby stops crying and looks at us. Then it suddenly giggles, and my heart is instantly melted.

"He has your eyes too" I choke out.

"It doesn't matter" he says and envelopes the both of us into a warm hug.

* * *

"That's the story of how I met your father, and how we finally got you" I finish as the cheerful boy is now sleeping on my lap. "At least listen to the full story!" I exclaim as he snores. _Oh, whatever._

As I pick him up and am getting ready to go back home, two people in black suits are suddenly in front of me, and the world once again goes black.

* * *

I groggily open my eyes to instantly see that my hands and legs are tied. "Looks like you're awake" says a voice. I turn to it to see it was one of the men in black suits that had kidnapped me. Then I remember. "Where's Takeshi!" I demand. The man smirks and turns around and picks up something and shows it to me. He was holding my son. He like me, also had his hands and feet tied, but he had wound on his cheek.

"Put him down!" I scream and he just smirks.

"Not until you tell us the secret of your husband's kendo techniques.

"What are you talking about!" I say angrily, even though I know exactly what he is saying. My mind goes back to university.

* * *

_"Listen I have something to show you" he had said. We were in the kendo dojo where he usually was, practicing and all. He was always the earliest and the last one at to come and leave at the dojo. But I always waited. "What is it?" I asked curiously. Usually he was so concentrated that he never talked to me, but I had the pleasure of looking at his serious expression, one that he doesn't show too often._

_"This" he said and showed me the power of the kendo moves._

_After he finished, I just stared at him in pure shock. "You see, this style of kendo has been passed down from generation to generation, and now it's mine. But this power sparks greed in many people, and since you know me, you might be in danger of being kidnapped or worse" he said darkly. _

_"Takeshi you idiot, I won't abandon you for something like this!We've been dating for nearly a year now, and there's no way i'm leaving you now!" I had said hotly, and I still live up to my words._

* * *

"Bitch, stop lying, you're married to him, no way he wouldn't tell you"

I grit my teeth "I still don't know what you're talking about." The man smirks for some reason, then I know why. He was holding a gun to Takeshi's head. "If you don't tell me the truth, his tiny little head is going to explode.

"You wouldn't dare!" I say and then I hear a click.

"Oh I certainly would" he pushed his finger to the button.

"NOOO!" I screamed and tried to reach them. *_Bang_* and there's blood everywhere. I notice that I am lying face down on the floor, blood pooling around me. "You bastards!" shouts a familiar voice and then I see my husband. That's strange, why is he crying? He was holding me in his arms, Takeshi was on my either side, and he was crying too. I touch Takeshi's face, "Shh shh, it's going to be all right, daddy's here now, everything is all right" I try and calm the boy but he keeps on silently crying. I look at over at my husband. I touch his face too, but then I notice the blood on my hand. "Why is there blood on my hand?" I ask wearily.

"Honey you got shot in the chest, your losing too much blood. I already called the ambulance, but they're not here yet" he sobs. Immediately I understand what is going on.

"Both of you come closer to me" I say and they oblige. "Listen closely, I want both of you to listen to my last wishes" they both nod. Despite the situation, I smile, _they're so alike._

_"_Listen here you two, I probably don't have much time left, so please listen carefully." They nod again.

I take a shaky deep breath, only to cough up more blood.

"Mommy!"

"Aoi!"

*_cough**cough* _Listen here you two, no matter what happens I want you two to live a happy life together, okay?" They nod; tears and snot are streaming down their faces. _That's strange, I'm crying too. _

"I…love you two so much…ha ha…no matter what…please keep…." I give them the brightest smile I can and say my last words "_keep smiling no matter what, k?"_ Then for the last time, every thing's black.

"NO!"

* * *

"Yamamoto, concentrate on your work!" yells the teacher.

"Hai~" I turn back to my blank piece of paper. I know just what to write. I write the simple words.

_Ringggggggggg_

_"_Okay class, be sure to give you mother's these!" and with that, the student's are of to their lunch break.

"Yamamoto-san, are you done?" asks Tsuna. I give him a big old grin.

"Yup, all done!"

He smiles back. "Let's go then, Bianchi told me that Gokudera and her had to go back to Italy for something urgent, she said that they'll return after the weekend" he says brightly.

"Then let's go have lunch then" says Yamamoto and gets up to leave.

On his desk, the paper only had one sentence.

_I'll keep smiling just for you, mom._

* * *

**_Man that was fun to write! Truthfully, I had planned to publish this on mother's day, but I _****_procrastinated! _****_I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense about the transitions between Aoi's story and then Yamamoto's, but that was the only I could put it to make the story good. I really don't know what Yamamoto's mum really is like, but I sure had fun creating her personality with this one. Well, I'm done babbling now, smell ya later!_**


End file.
